twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Physical Objects, Elements and Materials/Naturals
Naturals Crimson Uboo Crimson Uboo is a flowing plant that causes extreme muscle mass growth in species that breathe in its pollen. It's a plot device used in off-canon stories that calls for moments of growing muscles. In its natural state, exposure to the pollen would cause the muscles of the victim to swell four to five times their size but retaining the same size. Meaning it causes cell growth but density, a literal meat balloon. But with careful engineering and alteration of the plant, it can become a powerful super-serum. This has been the device behind the story Beef While You Sleep. Dragini Fruit Dragini (D. Fortitudinaeus) is a plant species native to only the most immaculate environments on Prime Earth. The psychical description of the plant is a large, red lettuce-like fruit in a patch of green leaves; this one-of-a-kind plant has a long history with the dragons and magic and it is kept under heavy security wherever it grows. The plant grows in bunches of threes, all vibrant red in color and is made in the style of a cross between a lettuce and a pomegranate but different because the flesh is noted as the "sweetest" part of the fruit. Dragini is the only plant to have the strictest of growing conditions; in order for it to grow it must be planted in "virgin", untainted soil. This for the Earth is very rare to find. The are usually found under the shadows of Millennium trees and plots of land where sustainability is enough to support a mouse. Untainted underground caves where special bio-luminescent crystals are found, provide good artificial sunlight and deep rain forests are also optimal places for the plant to grow. But Millennium trees are where the Dragini grows and matures the most efficiently. Uses of the Plant * Leaves - Tritainium steel is is the only plant-based metal from which the Dragini's leaves can produce. The metal is known to be stronger than titanium. When separated from the plant, they can be molded and allowed to "dry out", forming a brownish tone and is rendered nigh impervious. Another use of dried Dragini leaves before they solidify, can be grounded up and turned into a potential drug when smoked. But no dragon would subject themselves to that practice. * Vines - In the age of magic on Prime Earth, many elder practitioners of the arts use the vines. Once formed and died, it can be used for the making of powerful staffs, rods and wands. * Seeds - Along with the rigorous training for dragons, the seeds of the plant behave like a hyper-concentrate of energy boosters and steroids. This is however totally different from the infamous full effects of the plant itself sans the plant portion and must be consumed in full. * Entire Fruit - Dragons, dragon-kin and other species have taken the fruit as a natural cure-all solution. Under which several organizations such as Vela Biological classify it as a "Panacea-Class" organism without the ability of prolonging life indefinitely. Those properties considered magical at the time can also bring back a person on the verge of death. From holy scriptures. It is known to be the "Fruit of Life", but no evidence suggests that. * Pre-ejected Fruit - The plant before explosion, can be pulped, juiced and fermented into a fine wine. The effects are potent enough to inebriate even the most largest of dragons relative to serving. The leftover pulp can be dried out, smoked or while still moist, can be eaten to boost up a dragon's strength. * Roots - Only lower-grade beers and ales come from the roots of the plant and offer no other use. Effects on Dragons When the fruit can be consumed by Dragons in whole; it increases their strength and mass or even evolve them into greater beings.Transforming lesser dragons into greaters and greaters into nobles, nobles to royals and so on in accordance to the ancient Dragon Council. But the process comes with a heavy cost to the body. The strength and powers that comes to those who survive the transformation, but those who can not, a dire and excruciating death is inevitable. Two fruits alone are the same to a lethal dose to those who can not handle the extreme changes. The most gruesome involves the consumer's internal organs getting crushed from the inside by all the hyper-engorged muscle or turn into a massive ball of crushed bone and sinew. Other cases learned of other dragons having eaten more than two and survived. Legends say that it was the grounds of the Millennium tree that created the most optimal conditions for Dragini to grow, helped that said dragon survived the process. Security and Value Special guardians, their gardeners and various humanoids tend to the care of the lands where the plant grows from, in protected areas far from any reach. The value of the plant is great to pure dragons and dragon-kin but to other species such as humans, elves, therians and augments, it's a worthless plant since its enhancing effects do not work on them.